No hay mañana
by Aoli-san
Summary: Desenlace de una historia de amor entre dos akatsukis. ItachixDeidara. Muerte de personaje (implícita)


Recibió la noticia mientras se mantenía en complejo equilibrio sobre uno de los dedos de la gran estatua y, por unos instantes, se quedó sin aliento.

Pero Itachi no podía culparlos, a ninguno de los dos.

Permaneció taciturno durante toda la reunión y cuando terminaron volvió a su cuerpo y dejó que la ligera lluvia lavase su rostro y su pesar.

Ya no quedaba nada que le insuflase vida a su pobre y maltratado corazón. Tan sólo quedaba esperar el momento adecuado y… marcharse con él.

* * *

Semanas antes...

Una pesada lluvia golpeaba la lona de aquel puesto callejero abandonado. Cobijados a su amparo, dos hombres charlaban. Sus túnicas eran negras y sus semblantes serios. Eran Kisame e Itachi.

- Puedo encargarme yo sólo, no veo la necesidad de que te enfrentes a un jinchuuriki con técnicas de barrera de sangre.

- …

- Vamos Itachi, quiero ir solo y demostrar que puedo capturar al yonbi con mis propias manos.

No entendía del todo por qué me estaba pidiendo esto tan repentinamente. De todas formas teníamos un pacto no hablado por el cuál respetaríamos las decisiones el uno del otro. Los años que llevábamos formando equipo hacían que nos conociéramos bien y algo debía rondar por la cabeza del terco tiburón.

- Esta bien, como quieras.

Kisame me sonrió satisfecho y se giró. Mientras miraba como su gran espada se iba alejando de mí, susurró una cosa más:

- Además creo que deberías aprovechar la oportunidad… y despedirte.

…Tal vez nos conocíamos… demasiado bien…

Dándole la espalda y sin contestarle, encaminé mis pasos hacia una de las bases donde nos alojábamos en el país de la lluvia. El tenue crujido de la puerta de madera me dio la bienvenida y me metí rápidamente en el oscuro pasillo. Casi sin darme cuenta, simplemente con la acción de colocar un pie tras otro, me encontré delante de una puerta cerrada. Miré hacia un lado del pasillo; Pain y Konan estarían reunidos en la otra punta de la ciudad, Kisame había partido solo por su cuenta. Miré hacia el otro lado del pasillo; Kazuku e Hidan habían partido dos semanas antes, Zetsu y Tobi habían ido a enterrar lo que quedaba de Sasori. Miré hacia la puerta; no había nadie…

Entré.

* * *

Un joven de rasgos suaves dormita sobre una cama enmarcado por una aureola de rubios cabellos. Sus brazos, en proceso de cicatrización, descansan sobre la manta, a ambos lados de su cuerpo. A través de la ventana entreabierta, llega el sonido sordo de la lluvia que cae sobre la ciudad.

* * *

Me encontraba otra vez allí, en el hall del templo que tenía que hacer explotar, en donde oí hablar por primera vez de Akatsuki. Allí estaba de nuevo Sasori, despreciando mis discursos sobre mi arte, allí estaba de nuevo Kisame, diciéndome que me uniese a ellos y allí estaba también Itachi, que tras permanecer en silencio abrió la boca para retarme a un duelo con él. Si yo ganaba no me molestarían más, si yo perdía tendría que unirme a ellos. Acepté, evidentemente. Nadie podía superar mi arte.

¡Nadie!

Con mi propio ciempiés explosivo aprisionando mi cuerpo, observé incrédulo como ese par de ojos rojos se acercaban inexorablemente a mí. Ese maldito Sharingan. Ese odioso, increíble y maravilloso poder.

Él se acerca y me susurra al oído "Necesitas dejar atrás esos débiles aficionados y unirte a un grupo que realmente reconozca tu valía". Mi mente estaba en shock intentando asimilar lo absurdo de la situación, así que no lo vi aproximarse a mi frente. Solo sentí el tierno beso que depositó en ella. Abrí mucho los ojos.

El espejismo se rompió y Itachi me sonrió desde el hueco en la pared donde se encontraba realmente. "¡¿Qué?!" dije en un susurro, entre asustado y anonadado "Has visto el poder del Sharingan", me dijo Kisame.

Sharingan… ¿Hay arte más efímero, que el que ni siquiera existió?

Con las mejillas sonrosadas volví a la realidad de mi lúgubre habitación, donde me recuperaba de la operación de implantes de brazos que me había hecho Kazuku semanas antes. El aire llegaba húmedo a mis fosas nasales y me recordaba al fresco olor de mi arcilla. Aspiré lentamente saboreando las sensaciones que me había dejado el recuerdo que había soñado.

De pronto me dí cuenta que tenía un par de penetrantes ojos que no había perdido detalle de mis movimientos. Con cautela me giré hacia mi derecha y lo ví apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho de su túnica.

- Itachi…

* * *

Unos lindos ojos observan sorprendidos desde la cama, más Itachi le devuelve la mirada impasible. Con movimientos pausados descruza sus brazos y se encamina hacia la cama. En la silenciosa habitación solo se escucha el tenue chirrido de muelles cuando se sienta en el borde.

* * *

Dei giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado huyendo del contacto visual. Yo llevé mi mano hacia su mano derecha y comencé a acariciar distraídamente su dedo índice y su anillo. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el perfil de su rostro, en la curva de sus ojos abiertos que miraban hacia la nada.

Él cerró los ojos y con un ligero movimiento entrecruzó nuestros dedos. Su tranquila respiración era lo único que yo oía en la habitación. Seguimos así un rato, en un silencio que resultaba cómodo para ambos. El sonido de su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación por unos instantes.

- Creía que ibais a capturar al yonbi, tú y Kisame.

- Kisame quiso ir él solo. Además yo tenía cosas que hacer aquí.

- ¿El qué?...

- … Darte un regalo de despedida.

Deidara por fin se giró y me miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien que decir. Al final decidió jugar su carta de chico caprichoso y despistado y extendiendo su palma de la mano derecha hacia mí, como pidiendo que se lo diese, me dijo con una ligera sonrisa:

- ¿Y bien?

Yo cogí esa mano y con suavidad besé cada una de las yemas de sus dedos. Él solo miraba hipnotizado. Al final lo volví a mirar a los ojos y esta vez no apartó la mirada.

- Sabes bien qué es lo que tienes que hacer para que te lo dé.

- … Entonces ¿sólo me vas a dar humo y espejismos?

- No te quejaste las otras veces. – Él se mordió el labio con un mohín ante mi respuesta.

Sabía que odiaba perder el control de esa manera conmigo y se había entrenado duramente para evitar mi genjutsu. Pero también él y yo nos conocíamos bien, y sé que teclas pulsar para que cediese.

- He estado trabajando en esto bastante tiempo… ¿Ni siquiera lo quieres ver?

- … - Dei me miró anhelante.

- Es el último que te daré – dije mientras me erguía hasta quedar de pie.

* * *

El chico rubio hizo una mueca tensa y miró hacia otro lado con una ligera furia dibujada en cada pupila de sus grandes y rasgados ojos. La furia dejó paso a la rabia, la rabia dejo paso a la tristeza,… Apretó fuertemente los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, con el semblante más sereno. Luego volvió a girar su rostro hacia la derecha y con una mezcla de picardía y dulzura cerró su ojo izquierdo.

* * *

Unas formas blancas se levantaban delante de mí. La imagen pareció de alguna forma enfocarse y empecé a distinguir columnas…

Columnas etéreas, trabajados dinteles, caprichosas volutas, altas vidrieras, techo inaccesible,… Mi cara fue recorriéndolas con devoción mientras iba subiendo y subiendo por el entramado que conformaba mi regalo.

Había vegetación esculpida aquí y allá. Unos caprichosos símbolos dispuestos como al azar, pero guardando un equilibro que me bebía con los ojos. Las paredes despedían brillos allá donde la luz provocaba un curioso efecto en las pequeñas partículas de sal.

Cerré los ojos deslumbrado por tanta belleza y mis rodillas se doblaron hasta que caí sentado sobre unos grandes cojines rojos que aparecieron de la nada. Feliz volví a abrir los ojos sabiendo que iba a tocar ahora. Manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos intenté abarcarlo todo con mi vista, esperando el momento cumbre…

Hubo un golpe como de una mano experta golpeando el extremo de una gran bandeja y mi preciosos regalo de sal saltó por los aires como respondiendo al impulso que provocaría la fuerza inversa ejercida sobre el otro extremo.

Arriba subió todo, arriba, arriba… y poco a poco se fue desmoronando como polvo blanco que cae desde la estrecha cintura de un reloj de arena. Mis ojos se humedecieron de la emoción y entre lágrimas me recreé en el pequeño desierto blanco que se había formado a mi alrededor. Feliz me dejé caer hacia atrás sobre los mullidos cojines y con una sonrisa recibí el rostro de Itachi que se acercaba desde lo alto para robarme un beso.

Con su cabeza y su cuerpo invertidos desde mi posición jugueteé con mis manos con su frente y su pelo mientras nuestras bocas se buscaban ansiosas. Mis manos… sin bocas ni lenguas, porque Itachi me quería así, cómo antes de que utilizase el jutsu prohibido. Y él sin sus ropas de akatsuki, sin el sharingan eterno brillando en sus ojos, con su banda de Konoha sin tachar horizontalmente. Así era siempre aquí, en nuestro pequeño mundo paralelo, aquí siempre éramos como antes de que cruzásemos un punto sin retorno en nuestras vidas.

Comencé a besar su cuello, obligándolo por lo tanto a bajar con pequeño besos sobre el mío. Me perdí entre sus ropas y él se perdió entre las mías…

* * *

En una habitación oscura y silenciosa dos hombres permanecen inmóviles. La lluvia cae sobre la ciudad, la creciente oscuridad de la tarde se apodera palmo a palmo del cuarto. Pero ellos permaneces allí, inmóviles, como estatuas,… ¿Quién sabe que está sucediendo en sus cabezas? La respiración se vuelve más agitada y el hechizo se rompe volviendo ambos a la realidad.

* * *

Vi como Deidara intentaba recuperar el aliento y sus brillantes pupilas me miraban suplicando acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Siempre lo hacía y yo sabía que mi brusquedad al terminar el genjutsu era la causante de ello. Él quería que la sensación de fundirnos el uno con el otro durase más tiempo, y no que terminase así.

Era culpa mía, que perdía el control en esos momentos. Y siempre me quedaba el resquemor de su mirada mirándome suplicante a través de una habitación, un campo de entrenamiento o cualquier otro lugar donde nos encontrásemos en ese momento. Pero hoy era la despedida, hoy no había nadie aquí para mirar,…

Levanté las sábanas y me tumbé al lado suya abrazándolo con un urgencia que me sorprendió. Él también me abrazó con fuerza, con cierta desesperación,…

Apretando su rostro contra mi mejilla me suplicó entre susurros "No me dejes". Yo solo pude acariciar sus cabellos impregnando mis fosas nasales con su olor a tierra y a hierba. Puse su rostro contra la almohada y abrazándome a él puse él mío sobre el suyo, con mi rostro perdido entre sus cabellos.

- No luches con él – me volvió a suplicar esta vez con más angustia en la voz.

- Sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

- No… ¡No! – furioso me cogió con ambas manos el rostro y se enfrentó a mi mirada – No tienes por qué ¡joder! ¡Que se labre su propia gloria de puto héroe!

- Dei… - le dije entristecido.

- ¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡No puedes pensar siempre en tu hermano! ¡También tienes que pensar en ti…! – en ese momento puse mi dedo índice sellando sus labios para que no dijese nada más.

- Dei… yo de alguna manera… necesito ser castigado por lo que hice…

- No… no quiero… ¡No dejaré que peleéis! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No pienso permitirlo! – me dijo gritando.

Yo sabía a qué se refería, igual que sabía que prohibírselo no serviría de nada. Sería como prohibir al agua que apagase el fuego…

* * *

Hay dos hombres en una habitación, uno furioso, otro apenado. Uno llorando de angustia y el otro bebiéndose con besos cada una de esas pequeñas gotas de agua. Uno abrazado al otro, el otro abrazado al uno.

Sólo son dos hombres que se aman, sabiendo que no hay mañana para ellos.


End file.
